


Prompts: Cuddling

by Keeblo



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sad, Sober Roxy, ish, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4: Cuddling. (Janeroxy, nonSBURB AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts: Cuddling

**Prompts**

  
**Prompt 1** : Imagine person A singing a cutesy love song to person B.

  
**Prompt 2** : Imagine Person A putting on music and dancing for B.

  
**Prompt 3** : Pretend your OTP are meeting at the age of five years old on the first day of kindergarten.

  
**Prompt 4** : Cuddling.

**_Cuddling: (Roxyjane)_ **

"Jane?" Roxy follows the hallway Jane had taken after the rather terrible birthday party. "Jane, please come out. I just wanna talk to you." Her head aches and she just wants to down a martini or something that'll knock her out till next week. But she can't, for Jane. "Jane? Are you in here?"

Roxy knocks on a bedroom door. It's locked and there's a faint sound of sniffling coming from it.

"Janey, I'm comin in alright?" She keeps a grip on the door handle for a few more seconds before turning it slowly and stepping into the dark room. "Jane, is that you?" She opts out of flipping on the lights and doesn't immediately see the blue eyed girl. Roxy steps in and closes the door behind her and locks it.

The sniffles get louder as she rounds the bed cautiously and finds Jane leaning against the bed frame a crying mess. She doesn't say anything but sits next to her friend and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Jane attempts to say something, blubbers and starts crying hard again.

After a while Jane calms down and leans into Roxy completely worn out. Roxy takes that as a cue to hustle Jane onto the bed, get her under the covers and cuddle up with her. She rubs Jane's back and brushes her fingers through her hair to calm her more. Jane grips her shirt front tightly as the tears slowly subside to be replaced with an occasional hiccup until she's passed out and snoring lightly.

Roxy continues to hold Jane and comfort her.

"Thanks Roxy. You're a true pal." The words are soft, nearly inaudible and cracked from the dry throat producing them.

"It's alright Janey. I'm sorry your birthday was so bad." Jane hums and buries her face against Roxy's skin.

"You're here...so it wasn't so bad. I'm sorry I acted so bad because Jake and Dirk weren't here," Jane yawns loudly, "when all I needed was you. It was a great party." Jane is silent and Roxy thinks she's passed out again. "I'm so proud of you Roxy...for staying...sober." The last words cause a few warm tears to slide down Roxy's cheeks and she holds Jane tighter, nodding her head.

"I know Jane. I know."

 


End file.
